ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gatogirl12345
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultimo Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kodaira Rune page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 14:39, October 10, 2009 Re: Suggestions I think alot of your suggestions seem to be pretty sound, unfortunately I'm not an admin and there hasn't been one actively partaking in the site for months now, with the majority of content that you see being added by either myself or User:CrackLawliet. Currently, in my opinion, this site requires someone with the interest and time to take over but due to previous commitments as an admin at the Soul Eater Wiki, my lack of free time prevents me from doing so. Blackstar1 13:28, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Then who IS? Here's a link to find the admins: http://ultimo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers/sysop However, with their current lack of enthusiasm since creating this site, I don't know whether I can respect them if they do decide to begin work at this stage. I don't believe it requires anything as drastic as completely moving the site yet I have seen cases where ownership can be changed to another user but if you are prepared for this task, I believe contacting the wikia staff would be the best option in these circumstances. Blackstar1 15:25, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Re:Ultimo Sorry for lack of enthuisiasm on my end, and thanks for contacting me. Since I didn't have enough information on Ultimo at the time of making the site, I had decided to let Ultimo's plot develop more before I got to work on anything. Contact me if you need anything, any requests are welcome, but leave your messages on my talk page on this site, I'm automatically notified if you post something on it. Nice work on the site guys. I am excellent at template making, so I'm going to add some character templates for Ultimo, Vice, and all other characters. Again sorry for not being mroe active on here, contact me as soon as you can. ~~Takeshi NP Well, hope you like the main page of the wiki's new look, and the site's logo is almost done too. As for your requests it's an excellent idea, but I'm not that well versed in changing the side bar, so it might take some time for me to change it. Keep up the good work ~~Takeshi Fandom Actually I suggest we not add fan content on this wiki. Most wikia's anymore create another wiki entirely for stuff like that. This is called a fanon mainly, and is for original, but unofficial characters and stories. Takeshi Thanks Thanks, glad you like the logo. Anyways, talk pages tend to be rather slow and all... So I'm going to have to create a chat site for this place. It should be done... now. I'll post the link on the main page as soon as I can. Takeshi Re: I was reading what you wrote on Takeshi's page... Sounds good. I think we can take the perfect and sinners pages further than just listing the masters and douji though, I'm imagining stuff like the different group's goals, such as capturing Dunstan, their respective hideouts and anything else we can come up with. Hopefully this will work well with your sidebar ideas and the content section on the main page, as these two pages should be quite informative, with a lot of links to more specific pages. Blackstar1 22:26, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: Uh, wait,whut? The only way you can get your name in one of the automated welcomes, is if you are the last active admin or member of wikia staff, so yeah at one point maybe your name will be there. Blackstar1 23:00, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :In regards to page titles, on this type of site don't use nicknames, always use the full names for the actual articles as redirects can be created later for shortened names. So use either The Six Perfections if just dealing with the doji or The Good Doji Club if your dealing with the masters as well. Blackstar1 23:14, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Yes, the page can easily moved at a later date and redirects changed to suit, so far I've been refering to them as the Evil Doji Branch, as it was mentioned in regards to Edile in chapter 9 but the choice is yours. Blackstar1 23:24, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks Not a problem, I'll have a go at Rune's but it will likely take longer, as he's featured more and is more complex than Iruma. Blackstar1 22:26, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :If you wouldn't mind, could you leave it for a while as I've already begun working on his appearance section. Blackstar1 22:37, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 10 Seeing how I haven't been on here for a while now, I thought that I'd make up for it by telling you personally that the raw for chapter 10 is now out at http://www.raw-paradise.com/. Definitely an amazing chapter, that's well worth the look and reveals quite a bit, which just means all the more work for us but for what's displayed I think it can be forgiven. Blackstar1 15:35, October 31, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks, it's interesting enough to just know their respective perfections but if we're sticking to normal manga wiki conventions, we should only add the names after the scanlation comes out, so no worries really on waiting for them. The only thing I've been able to do, due to my lack of any japanese knowledge, is define their possible animal natures. They appear to be: Pardone = Butterfly (or something similar), Meditation = Boar, Energy = Deer, Giving = Obscured but the two large circles make me think of an owl for some reason, and Wisdom = Tiger (just based off the multiple stripes). Still no idea on what Regula might be though. Blackstar1 01:11, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ...And it's going to be fun to see exactly who their paired with, I can see some obvious connections but I'm really hoping for some surprising ones as well. I guess we're back to playing the waiting game again. EDIT: Oh, completely forgot to mention Dunstan's KD, at least that's now confirmed from the last chapter. Blackstar1 01:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I just saw the scans I think Regula's animal nature is supposed to be a monkey judging on his design looks like a monkeys tale.--FamicomDiskun 00:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Well looks like Chapter 10 was finally translated and that mean we have work to do :D --FamicomDiskun 15:13, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 11 Its understandable that you cant do anything till finals. The chapter does seem interesting and brings up a lot of questions Rune/Lune/Rene If you remember from a while back I asked ShounenSuki if he could help provide a more accurate name for the character in question, so we could attempt to resolve the issue we'd been having. Althougth he confirmed the last name, he gave the possibility of "Rene" or "René" instead of the current options but we decided to leave it as it was for the moment because we didn't have enough evidence either way. Well, I was recently trying to locate a chapter list for any of the volumes and I came across an interesting post on a random website, which included this image http://i269.photobucket.com/albums/jj55/Aonik-chan/9d502cf7.jpg. The picture is of the chapter cover to chapter 10, displaying Rune standing next to a large framed portrait of Yamato, with the artist's signature located in the bottom right corner, whoose name just happens to be "Rene". Blackstar1 04:30, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 12 The raws now out and oh, how I wish I could read japanese! However, the chapter looks like it will be well worth the wait for the translation. Blackstar1 22:59, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Well I appreciate the effort on the naming front, especially as numerous frames show the word "REGLA" on Regula's transformation, so even further confusion when it comes to the good douji. Blackstar1 02:24, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Great find with Rage and maybe Murayama knows something we don't, his perfection is wisdom after all. Blackstar1 14:11, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Just to add more confusion to our naming woes, take a close look at the bottom of page 12 in the current raws, I see the word "GOGE" instead of the assumed Gorg. Blackstar1 04:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I think this decision is almost as tough as the issue concerning Rune, seeing as how we have some justification but instead we really require just a little more to make an informed implamentation of either option (How I wish we had a databook with the names written in english for this exact moment). Presently, I'm leaning towards Regla and Goge being Takei's imagening of the names and so the correct versions in regard to his wiki but this is an opinion entirely based upon Vice, Ultimo, Jealous and Rage being spelt correctly as well as the closeness of Regla to Regula. Unfortunately though, as I can't translate, I have no idea how open the actual written japanese is to these options. Blackstar1 16:00, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well it looks like we would be better waiting for the moment, to see if further instances might provide more confirmation on what Takei intended for the douji's names but for Rune it might be best writing a specific section highlighting his naming issue and the information we have so far. Blackstar1 21:30, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I haven't got around to checking your prologue summary as of yet but recently I have been confined to an extremely small and underpowered laptop that I'm not used, however, I will definitely get around to it when I have the chance. About the naming issue; it appears Sai the Shaman is adopting the new names as the official romanization, meaning that they will appear from now on within the scanlations JAC will provide, do you think this is the final push we need to make the respective changes here? Blackstar1 00:15, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 13 The raw for chapter 13 is now out...wait, is this not chapter 1?!!! Great chapter and start to part 2; somethings expected, other things not and of course more questions surrounding the douji's actual gender (where would ultimo be without that?). Blackstar1 16:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Douji Genders With the release of the scanlation of chapter 13 I decided to have another look at the Ultimo live journal and I'd just like to clear a few things up regarding this issue, as I don't have an account over there. All the judgements so far concerning the respective genders of ambiguous characters have not been influenced by myself; actually I've had a nagging feeling for a while now that both Miryuu and Desiru are in fact male but with no firm evidence in relation to either their appearance or what they have said (inparticular, gender specific pronouns), I decided to just stick with what other users wrote until confirmation was provided (largely as we don't have a good gender neutral pronoun in english). However, thanks to Pachilove's comments I realised that I'd let the situation get out of hand when the previous trivia information seemingly stated that their genders where definitely female (which I knew couldn't have been true as there wasn't definitive proof yet), with that in mind I made the recent revisions in hopes to limit the spread of these false rumors as I believe this site may have been the origin of them. I hope this helps to resolve the current situation (and sorry for the formal tone, I think I accidentally switched into admin mode). Blackstar1 01:01, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but I haven't been made an admin here, I was instead refering to how what I previously wrote sounded more like an official statement rather than me talking to someone I know :). Anyway; don't worry anymore about the gender issues, as far as I'm concerned we've done all we can for now to make it clear that there isn't confirmation yet. I also think Desiru's gender can remain female for now, as there isn't really any strong evidence either way, and about Service, I doubt there's any real need to list the hints to her gender as no one has argued to the contrary (plus I thought it was obvious that she was intended to be a girl but that's just my perspective). :Now you mention Takeshi, I think it might be time to get in contact with him again as he hasn't made an edit here since the end of October and I recently discovered that he has started a Darker than Black Fanon wiki. I'd just like to know where he currently stands with this wiki, as the site can only function so well without an active bureaucrat to actual oversee things. Blackstar1 21:38, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Badass Canadian Thanks for letting me know, it's always good to see new users on here, especially when their edits are of such quality. Anyway, sorry for not replying to your last message but unfortunately I haven't had chance to pay much attention to any of the wikis I usually work on lately due to me being pretty busy, hopefully that'll change soon and I'll be able to work on some stuff here, especially considering what's happening in the manga at the moment with the events in Chapter 15 looking very interesting. While I'm on the subject, did you notice how Jealous' name is written as Jearous in his last transformation instead of the usual english version. Blackstar1 23:49, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat/Admin Status I know that both of us by now have realised that there has been a signficant lack of presence by any of the admins supposedly in charge of this site for an extremely extended period of time. I don't know about your feelings surrounding this issue but I believe that eventually this will negatively hinder the progress of this respective wiki, if it hasn't already done so. In order to resolve this I believe the only option that we have left is for someone else to adopt (take over) the running of the wiki. Currently, I strongly believe that you're the only real contender for this position but I'd like to get your feelings on the matter before I press or discuss this subject further. Blackstar1 21:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :I can see where you're coming from and I thank you for the comments, however, it is the fact that I have previous editing experience which makes me realise and know that I'm not correct for the role. Currently, I have the time and availability to edit on all the wikis that I wish to but my periods of free time change greatly and randomly, meaning that I can be absent for rather long periods of time, as I have already displayed with my contributions here. You on the otherhand have displayed all the qualities neccessary for this role; you're actively involved with the community, you talk and help new users and you have good ideas on how to progress this wiki. :I could go on stating various other reasons but the decision really comes down to whether you are willing and want to become the Bureaucrat here. If you do, and there is no rush to decide, I'll support you as best you can, so you don't need to worry about the technical or experience side of things. If you don't, then I'm sure we can come up with some other solution. Just remember there is no pressure to decide this now, we've already coped without an admin for over 6 months, and no pressure to stick with the role if you do accept and discover you don't like it. Blackstar1 22:11, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I really appreciate you doing this but please remember you aren't obligated to do any more than you're already doing now when you become a Bureaucrat and that you can always promote other users to admins if you need support. As there are no active Bureaucrats here though, you will have to place a request to adopt the wiki here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests A Message from the Badass Canadian Thanks for your support, Gatogirl, it is always nice to know that you are doing a good job when an honorable stranger anonymously sends a message to you praising your work. The fifth Chapter should be here by the time you read this and hopefully, you should have the full report on Chapter 6 by the end of the month. With all due respect: Badass Canadian Milieu not Miryuu I found that in the Shonen Jump manga and there's common confusion between the japanese pronunciation of L and R, so no wonder people didn't quite figure it out before. Message from me hello here , i'm a new member , even so i can be a great help to you , like briging the new scan trads and new informations , because i have a link for new chapiters of ultimo. so just let a message in my talk page if you needs something for the next some weeks , i will try to make some scan trad . Chapter Summaries Okay, I'll help around with Chapter Summaries and the Doji pages. I've only read a few since I buy every chapter monthly in the english Shonen Jump magazine. But will you consider working in my wiki too? The Fushigi Yuugi wiki. Just type in fushigiyuugi.wikia.com. You don't have to be a fan, really. Divinecross Oh, sorry about that. Anyway, who is the unregistered contributor who is messaging me? Divinecross Featured Page Hey I got your message. Personally, I don't know how to do the program for featured pages. But I do know a few things on what a featured article should be. It's usually a dynamic character or event that affects the storyline, like the main characters or major events, sometimes even plot elements. Other times it can be voted but let's see what will happen. May I recommend Ultimo or Yamato as featured articles?Zeromaro 21:02, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Ultimo I wanted to thank you personally Gatogirl12345 for posting that information about where to find the up to date Ultimo chapters. I really enjoy them. ~Julie Main Page Hey, is it okay if I remodel the main page? It looks pretty dry and empty so I'm gonna add in some boxes and color it up. Would that be fine? Actually I already started on a chapter summary. So are going to let Divinecross do it? The front page is first important, as it the first thing people see when they come here! As for the remodeling, I thinking something tan to replace the blue outlines box and for they major backaround, a wallpaper of any Karakuridoji Utlimo color pages! ^-^ Oh, and maybe you guys should get a new mascot or at least make it Ulti's avatar smaller or something. And change the heading into something else, the link I use to get here is spelled Ultimo Wiki. So, change the title to something more fitting to the series or this place. But you can do what whatever you want Divincross, I'm sure it will look really cool and great either way! ;) These are just my ideas..... 22:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Please understand that the Ultimo Wiki is my lowest priority...as in THE lowest prority in my life. I'm sorry but this has only become a chore to me. I was thinking of returning in December just to finish the previous chapters but I dunno... I don't feel the same as I did .She can do whatever since she has a better idea and understanding. At this point, please direct you ideas to her as well. Gatogirl12345 04:10, October 22, 2010 (UTC) (Edits attached...) Umm, "he"? i AM a "she". I'll start remodelling on Sunday. Umm, yeah! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I have not been keeping track. Anyways, would you like Admin Priveleges? Gatogirl12345 14:03, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps I could be of some help? Shady here. I've been a big fan of Karakuridoji Ultimo since it came out, and I'm keeping up with all the RAWs on dm5 (If you want a link I can send you one) I'd be more than happy to take a lot of your work off your hands. I just noticed you guys seem to be really behind on stuff, so I'm hoping I can really help out, if you'll have me that is. You may have noticed that I added something to Rage's Trivia. I've just happened to notice that a lot of fans refer to him like that, and if you don't think it's right or not something that should be up on here I can take it down. Shades-of-eternity 06:23, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah! A new user^-^ called me Hana, that the name I go by on the internet. Like you, I'm new here as well, and to the series, but a HUGE fan! I only a reader here, but I cause big stir around here since my sudden appearance. I want this place to improve and look like a real wiki like the Yu-Gi-Oh! and Kingdom Hearts wikis that I go too. But I don't know how post pictures or color pages or stuff like that, and I rather keep it that too, but I do go to the chapter summaries talk page to share information. Oh, they know about dm5 because I told them about it and I go to keep track of manga too. It's too bad it's in chinese and we got no translators to do the job and upload them on a manga site T-T I really what to know what's going on.....Do you understand chinese or know anybody that does? Anyway, this place need help and users, so do you have any friends that like Ultimo too? This place all the help it can get....... Another user called "Divinecorss", she is editing the main page to make it look cooler! I sure Gatogirl, an admin, will welcome you with open arms ~-^ 19:09, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Haha! Thank you for the warm welcome~! Thanks for telling me that they know about dm5, I probably wouldn't have found out any other way. I don't know any Japanese myself, but I do have a friend I'm trying to get to help me translate them~! But it takes a long time. A lot of my friends like Karakuridoji Ultimo but none of them will sign up. I'm apparently the person they go to for info on the series anyways...>A> But again, thanks for the welcome~! ^_^ Shades-of-eternity 21:05, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Dang, I was sooo certain I repled to this before. Whoops. Welcome and thank you for offering to help out. I myself won't be much of help unfortunately until Dec. All help is appreciated! <3<3Gatogirl12345 04:12, October 25, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome^-^ So, your friend can translate them? Oh, do you mean chinese? Gatogirl told me that dm5 is in chinese, not japanese! 00:09, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, dm5 is filled with chinese scanlations, not raws. That may still be a problem. Gatogirl12345 04:12, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ... i follow ultimo on ikunlun and it's chinese too , but , actually , I CAN understand chinese , also i've got the volume 5 covers for you catgirl and still , what informations do you need to know about the next few chapters ? about the non-translated ones of course Remodelling I'm sorry for delaying the main page remodelling, but I really am busy with other stuff. I'll just help out generally in the mean time, but I promise you that I will get the main page done next week. alois trancy : okay ... next week-end i'll finally have the time to translate chapters , i'll do them and post them in a forum Cool! You better get your gammer right, okay? What forum are you going to post the translations on? 22:01, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Alois - work from chapter 21. I'll tell Divine to work from where she is to 20. Alois, you can also help us with the rest of the missing chapters if you want. Either that or wait for a bit till December where i can do them and you just have to doule check towards more detail in thisGatogirl12345 02:42, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Gato, I'm gonna do my best. Wait, I need to have you make a Policy Page, because of contributors are arriving, they need to get a heads-up. You also have to make a Manual of STyle Page, or allow me. Divinecross alois trancy : if you guys can give me RAW pages it will be perfect , cuz i can't translate sentences written in the images withou erasing the images itself so ... please find me raws I know a site that has all the raws of the chapters the latest one just went up, http://c.ikunlun.net/leaf.php?action=view_files&leaf_id=3264 Vmejia 04:15, November 15, 2010 (UTC)